mymikeyfandomcom-20200215-history
(2004-002) Episode 06022 (01-02-2004)
Mikey-Mini Episode Number: 6022 Date: Friday, January 2, 2004 Mikey-Mini Year: 2004 Sponsors: B, 10 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter B/b (bouncing circles) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Goes to Day Care Big Bird and Navona chat about the letter B. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers spot a wild letter B. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B / b candles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Shorts: Tea For Two Hundred - Donald is picnicking outdoors when he decides to have some fun with a line of ants. Big mistake as the ants decide to take revenge and go after his picnic. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: B |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Christopher Clumsy demonstrates the things feet can do. Artist: Cliff Roberts |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Beetles Perform "Letter B" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B Is For Bicycle, Bear, Bump, Branch & Bee |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop must take ten terriers for a walk. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ten brightly-beaked birds land on a statue. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Zoom Game: The Feather Game |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Colored sand forms the letter B and a buffalo. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon, Bob, Maria and Gina sing a song about exploring in the courtyard. Bob is transported to the beach, Gordon to the farm, Maria to the top of a mountain and Gina to the bottom of the ocean. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for Beard (poem by Edward Lear) Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs portray one of The People in Your Neighborhood: The House Painter |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet Movie Mania: Flipper-Dance |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"A Number 10 from Tennessee" Artist: Gene Barretta |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Que Es Esto: Un Perro (Dog) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A farmer wishes he were a letter of the alphabet, and sings "If I Were the Letter B" in parody of "If I Were a Rich Man" from Fiddler on the Roof. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for ball, bat, base and baseball |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for bathtub, ball, boat, boot, boomerang, brush and bison |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rabbit & Piglet sing "At Chez Piglet" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Small letter b (ball/bat) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ten Turtles Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A karate team punches out the alphabet. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Herry is babysitting a baby letter B, and explains to Big Bird that when she grows up, she'll start a lot of important words, such as "boat", "bicycle", "brontosaurus", "bar mitzvah", and "biotechnology". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter B becomes a banana and broccoli |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "There's a Bird On Me." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 10 shells |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kathy & Linda sing "Me & My Teddy" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Space frogs count to 10. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Colored sand forms the letter B and a boat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Zoom Playhouse Presents: The Elevator |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for boats, bouquet, baby, bonnet, etc. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The McDoubles (Batty and Crooky) count to 10 with their fingers. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An elevator fills up with 10 passengers, but quickly breaks when the mouse gets on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Act Naturally", sung by Gonzo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 10 (Chinese imagery) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three girls do a "One Potato" rhyme. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number Guy: "How Many Pigs Will Jump Into This Mud?" The answer is 10. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Here Is Your Life: 2102 Shady Lane is profiled |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #10 |- Category:Mikey's 2004 Episode Guide